Toss Coin
by kamachi
Summary: A random stake between two different personas of a single entity. Two sides of the same coin. And it has to keep on flipping; for better or worse. Battousai x Kaoru / Kenshin x Kaoru pairing. Who's you're bet?
1. Flute

**TOSS COIN**

I can't seem to get this out of my head so I had to type it right away. This piece popped out of my mind when I remember our humanities presentation: Making sounds using only the parts of your body… I guess, you had your hint on that.

* * *

><p><strong>#1. Flute<strong>

Wanting to tear handfuls of hair from her head, Misao rushed upstairs when she cannot take anymore of her roommate's unnerving ramblings.

"Will you please keep it down Kaoru? I'm trying to stuff my algebra lecture inside this stupid head of mine for finals tomorrow!"

"Slip into my shoes! And tell that to my face!" the other girl snapped back at her. The two friends were busy for their finals week and currently suffering from their insanely BAD habits of cramming. And it seems as if destiny was giving them a good lesson for a cause. _Payback's a bitch, yeah right._

Misao has an awaiting Algebra exam tomorrow and Kaoru was not in any better situation. Her instructor assigned a group performance related to their final lesson regarding Cultural music as a final requirement instead of a written exam. She could just imagine the son-a-bitch giving her a flat C for what she had in store for them.

And to Kaoru's demise, she was assigned to play the flute.

"I should have voted for written exam"

"As if you're any better either way.." Misao piped and received a glare from the other girl. "I mean, it's just a _flute_. Just blow that stupid stick! Besides, it would only be overlapped by louder instruments."

"The notes Misao! DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT THESE FUCKING NOTES MEAN?"

"And I can't believe I just borrowed this thing from hell – " she hesitated "..from Sano. I don't even think he had EVER clean this thing for years. "

It was a wooden flute. She didn't have time to find herself a better one so she decided she'd take Sano's. She could clearly make out the green fungi forming at the tip which might haveformed out decades ago. _At least I remember the fungi thingy at biology class._

Though she was quite exasperated by her friend's hopelessness, she really wanted to help her, if it wasn't for her own exams the next day.

Not wanting to walk out on her friend, a better excuse to get away surfaced when the doorbell rang.

Misao literally opened up the door for an opportunity. There, standing confidently at their doorstep was Kaoru's boyfriend. He looked absolutely gorgeous especially now,..when he looked like he just came out from the tub and thrown some random shirt over his head. Not to mention he only lived blocks away. It was half past midnight and for some reasons, it seemed to be the perfect timing.

"Evening Misao-dono, I just dropped by to see –Hey! What –"

He wasn't able to finish a formal greeting as he found himself dragged upstairs by Misao …to his miserable girlfriend.

"I guess you could help her a bit" she pushed him inside the room "..so I could have some peace and quiet." The other girl looked at him with surprise as Misao hurried back downstairs.

She only got half way down when she padded back " And puh-leaze DO me a FAVOR.. in case you decided on making OTHER involuntary disturbing noises."

" Sheesh" was all she could mutter as her footsteps faded. Kenshin blushed at the double meaning of her warning but oblivious Kaoru didn't seem to notice at all.

With that they are finally left alone.

"I thought you were kidding when you told me last time that you really didn't listen to music class"

"as if your comments could make it any better", she snorted and resumed positioning the tip an inch away from her lips attempting to give it a trial blow.

Kenshin watched as she made attempts and sunk defeated on the bed.

"Go ahead, laugh at your stupid girlfriend."

"I haven't said anything"

"and what do you mean by _haven't_ Himura?" from the last name basis, he could tell that she's really mad

Kenshin crossed the distance to his pouting lover and wooed her to her good side.

"come on, you know me better than that"

"it's just that I…. you,.. and your natural genius and all…" she grumbled like a child

He smiled at her despite her tantrums, then decided to lighten up the mood. " Where did you get this stick anyway?" he really meant it as a joke but from what he could make out it was a nondescript piece of wood.

"you should have asked me first, I could have dropped by the shoppe to at least rent you a decent one."

Not wanting to disappoint her overly perfect boyfriend, Kaoru was too embarrassed to say that she just got it this afternoon because of her cramming.

"I guess, I might have to teach you the basics" he pulled her to his lap.

Kaoru let her pride down for a while as Kenshin explained the notes to her. The only thing she couldn't get over was the fact that she will be using the damned rotting stick.

* * *

><p>A little lightheaded from her lack of sleep she shifted to a comfortable position on his lap, her buttocks rubbing his groin from the movement.<p>

Kenshin knew that she had unconsciously done that, reveled at the state of arousal she was building in him.

She went on further doing that until she got her position: straddling her sexy boyfriend's hard-on.

Couldn't be any more inviting when she started tracing kisses up his jaw and stopped right to nibble on his earlobe

"nghh.." he bit back a primal groan

Kaoru giggled knowing she got the better of him when she gyrate her buttocks in a circular motion over his straining erection.

"Nnhh.." she couldn't help moaning herself when her clit rubbed hard over his. It's just then when she felt moisture dripping out her panties.

"If you don't stop that woman, you'll find yourself playing on another flute.."

Kaoru looked at him incredulously and he chuckled at her reaction. Amber engulfed blue as he quirked her with a playful grin. Kaoru went red as she decoded his message.

She hid her face in his neck and out of the blue, nibbled on the skin she reached there. Kenshin could not stand the tease and in an instant flipped her to the bed, hovering over her.

"At least I'm good even with a single thing" she purred in a sexy voice.

"And I tell you.." he started to rain kisses around her mouth " You **blow** the best with THAT flute.." he said in between his kisses.

_The only similarity from the real ones was you can draw sounds from both._ She thought slyly and cupped him with her hands

"Would you mind demonstrating one of your piece?" he smirked and again plundered her mouth.

Time could tell when she already unzipped his fly and pumped him desperately.

She was suddenly above him, head between his thighs. He grew harder at every pull, each stroke she nipped his skin. Her mouth and hand alternated rubbing on his sensitive head which was now exposed to the air conditioned room. He trembled in anticipation when she let out a knowing smirk then scraped her teeth just above his slit.

"Unghhhh!"

He tried to squirm but found it hard since she was on top. The Battousai in him was getting harder to control at the torture she does.

His moans shifted from groans and cries which ranged different pitches as she sucked him to the extent of dryness. _He sure does make a lot of interesting sounds _she thought

Just before she begin another onslaught on his overly-sensitive shaft due to of wave after wave of orgasms, he managed to turn the tables and loomed over her.

"I guess, the musician's performance deserves more than a round of applause" he said seductively as he bent down and started to pillage her body.

He bit her nipple, eliciting a gqsp from her "I –_ah!_ ..think we should have this-_ugh_ lessons a little.. more often.." she panted from pure pleasure.

Downstairs, Misao had a hard time ignoring the noises upstairs when she decided to dial a number.

"Aoshi-sama, would you mind me dropping by?"

* * *

><p>…what do you think? MORE? Well a single review won't hurt.<p> 


	2. Storage Room

**THIS IS DARK, MY FIRST EVER ATTEMPT ON A DARK FIC.**

* * *

><p><strong>#2. Storage Room<strong>

I ran my hand over the smooth surface of the glass tank and it gave a subtle squeak at the friction. The transparent glass slowly came towards me before I realized I had touched my forehead at its coldness.

'I wonder what could be colder'

My mind continued its turmoil, wreaking havoc on every thought I attempted to think.

Defeated, my hands fell limply on my side and I opened my tired bloodshot eyes to stare face to face with my midnight haired goddess.

Many times I found myself here when I couldn't think right,..when I don't know what to do, when I have no one to side with me every time they tell me _**THAT**_.

"Yes..my love… I just had another fight with Sano again.." I mumbled "I ..failed you again,..forgive me"

I closed my eyes again, knowing that you won't react to what I just said. You just…looked at me without any expression etched on your face;

no eyebrows arched, no frows burrowed, no grim lines on your kissable lips.

But it's not like that for me,..In truth, you did everything. Your presence alone is enough to appease my soliloquy

You always forgive me.

"After all, it has been always _about you_.. "

I smiled bitterly, caressing her smooth face through the glass hoping to feel warm and soft cheeks.

How long had I missed you, really?

Every night, I longed for you touch, your voice, the way you gripped me lovingly inside you as you sent us both to ecstasy on those nights we make love….the nights only the two of us existed.

Now thinking about it only fueled my desire.

I want you.

And I can feel my loins starting to respond to those thoughts.

I withdrew my battered body from the cold surface, not bothering to tend to it first as my hands reached for the glass tank's lock.

A twisted smile curved my bloodied lips when I reached my goal.

* * *

><p>Megumi almost jumped from her seat when the door of the study slammed open, the large vintage door almost got detached from its century-old hinges at the impact.<p>

"He's done it again!"

Sano bellowed as he angrily stomped inside. The doctor, noticing the fresh bruises knew what to be done; she motioned for him to a seat and proceeded on cleaning his wounds.

"He would never budge!"

"We just have to try again…" her voice a complete contrast to his angry ones. "We all understand how it kills him" she started to dress his hands with antiseptic and bandages.

"But he can't go on like this forever!.. if things could get any worse he might kill himself!.. and jou-chan doesn't want that.."

Her hands paused a bit at the mention of Sano's nickname for _**her**_.

"…I hate to say it, but,..He had already driven himself to insanity…" he ran his hands through his unruly hair, his palms dampening with sweat.

"No matter what, I won't give up. I'll get _**her**_ from him…If neither words nor magic sway him, I would always be willing to use the fist to talk him out of his madness."

A wave of dead air consumed them when the door opened. At least the vintage door was properly treated this time.

"How's Kenshin?"

Their eyes settled on the young guy with questioning eyes as they both heaved a sigh.

"as always…"Megumi answered instead.

The boy was used to this conversation. Even as a kid, he understood its impact to their strewn lives

"No matter what he does, he cannot turn back time, even magic cannot bring her back,…" he fought the urge not to break down now.

"HES NOT THE ONLY ONE AFFECTED BY HER LOSS!"

Of course, he's not the only one. They all faced the bitter truth of it. They lost a friend, a sister, a mother, the magnet that kept them all together. Only Kenshin refused to believe that she had already gone. Saying she's still here, and that sick belief led them all to this sick secrecy.

Obsession? ….it might be, to the point of insanity. He had struggled for his every time they talked to him concerning this– concerning her. They had been getting more and more insistent on pushing their luck over this matter, and recently, he'd been using his defense mechanism; walking out of them for the sanctuary of his room, not wanting to further argue with them. Who knows what he might have done to Sano if he lost his control?

* * *

><p>That night, Megumi made her nightly rounds around the century old mansion. Sensing nothing amiss, she made her way back inside through the corridor, when her magic caught a strange smell surrounding the hallway. As she neared the source of the smell, she called out in alarm.<p>

"SANOOOO!"

The connection was instant, When Sano heard her voice, his magic responded to it as he shot up straight from bed and made it through the door without even bothering to throw a shirt over his head. His magic immediately searched for her and he felt her near Kenshin's chambers.

With every quickened step she took, the reeking odor grew stronger, and before even she realized it, her magic is already pulling her to a certain room.

Just then, she stopped by the dark mahogany that made up the Dark Lord's door. A strong sense of anxiety engulfed her.

'She might have found something important' Sano thought. For a long time they had tried to search for the Dark Lord's magic's weak point but Kenshin kept his distance and further strengthened his barriers.

Something might really be up if a power as weak as Megumi's magic penetrated something just now. _But why only now_?

He spotted her and proceeded to make his way to her when his senses was knocked off by a terribly familiar stench he failed to notice because of his concern for Megumi.

The smell of sex… and rot.

And it dawned on him.

_**FUCK!**_

The smell didn't help at all to appease the burning dread he felt. He can see her, white knuckles trembling as she bolted the large door open

_**Megumi, NO!**_

Her eyes adjusted to the dimly lit room and within split second she felt a bandaged hand shielding her eyes from the image she just made out.

But too late; the picture would surely would burn its memory on her mind..

A man's body –slick with sweat, lying dead above what she could make out was _**her**_ rotted body. His bloodied lips curved in a contented –haunting smile, clutching the rotting corpse against him … bathing in the serenity of their afterglow.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So how's it? Good? Lame?..However, I pity the poor sorcerer..<strong>_

_**Credits to my younger sis, her slip of a word made the twisted ending possible.^^**_

_**Please let me know what you think…**_

_**REVIEW**_


	3. Wall

**This is supposed to be a song fic. But I'm too lazy to make it longer. Anyway, please drop by my DA account (link on my profile) and drop a birthday message to Kenshin at the Ginger and Jasmine group. Thanks!**

**BTW, I recommend listening to Bonnie Pink's "Last Kiss" while reading this.**

* * *

><p><strong>#3. Wall<strong>

_Beep_

I found myself getting lost at the colors of the familiar cinnamon walls of the suite again. Actually, it's not cinnamon, if it weren't for the glow of the table lamp at the side of the bed.

I had always imagined it to be like this as I've seen on movies; crumpled sheets, room lit by a yellow light, clothed strewn here and there,..

But not like this,…not without you at my side. The man and the woman should have been together at the bed, you know,..tangled limbs and everything.

It's a funny feeling, waking up like this after a night of passion. If you'd ask others they would give you dreamy like descriptions of their own experiences.

But I would make an exception as I lay here awake, hearing the rustle of water inside the shower. I could almost see you; beads of water running down your toned body, hair sticking to your shoulders like freshly drawn blood.

Of course I would know! I'm your whore!

And what else would I be? Your friend? Hah. As much as I want to delude myself with that right, I can't.

Since that day, I could never get myself to look at you as a friend.

Back then, I'm just your friend Kaoru, the one you always hang out with, laugh with, share stories with…

cry with.

I can still remember it clearly. The day your heart fell for another. Remembering it made me shiver, so I drew the silky blanket more to my body, hiding my nakedness even from the confines of the room. It hurts, seeing you do the things you once did with me with her.

But being the good friend I am, I kept my distance from you as not to ruin both of your happiness. I love you enough to let you go.

Did you really think that I stopped seeing you as a friend since she came? NO,…you've got it all wrong. I'm pertaining to _that _ day, when you knocked at the door of my shabby apartment and asked me the most embarrassing question a 'guy' friend had the guts to ask to a girl.

"Are you a virgin?"

I know you Kenshin Himura, If I didn't give you the answer you want, I'm sure you'd laugh your brai ns out at me, telling me that I'd already be a grandma before I'd had the chance to get laid. I usually let you get away with those jokes of yours. But I'm not falling for this one.

"No."

You know me enough to figure out I was lying, and you also know that I don't want my intimate issues to be brought up as casually as that. Not especially by someone I want my first time to be with. But I was astounded when you grinned at me. Not that friendly grin you always gave me, but a predatory grin.

"I knew I had it in you! So, who's the lucky guy?"

"Some guy at a club me and my girl friends went to,.. It's just a one night stand thingy"

I started it so I decided to play along; I knew you would figure it out eventually, and we could give a good laugh about it.

"Then I suppose it wouldn't be so bad if I did this"

I didn't saw that coming, the next second you just pounced me! I can't even remember how you did my first time, actually. But it didn't matter to me, because I somehow got my wish granted to share it with you.

The next morning, I was grinning like an idiot when I woke up, despite the fact that I felt VERY sore. I turned to your side of the bed only to find no one.

That was when it registered; you're in a relationship, I'm just a forgotten friend. What kind of fool would ever think that you would leave her for me?

Oh, sorry, that would be me.

_Beep_

It was just _sex _I figured out, and I became your practice material…Well…sort of…. I don't know whether or not I would be thankful I lied, you never found out, we didn't have the chance to laugh about it.

However, Fate did, since I became its joke.

It's just matter of give and take, no feelings involved. And for that reason; I seized the scraps of what small amount I could get from you and offered you the only thing that would deem of use for you. Thus, we went from friends to friends with benefits. I just wished that you didn't manage to turn her into a hellcat in bed after all those _"sessions"_ you earned from me.

And speaking of those "_sessions"_, I have always felt a rising feeling within the pit of my stomach whenever we meet up for our trysts, but every time I see you smile at me, grunts in your exertion and moan at your pleasure, I seem to forget myself. I'm a fool for thinking that it really meant something, that you could have at least had a teenie-winnie speck of affection for me. And with that truth, the feeling only gets worse; especially when it's time you had to leave.

What it is, I really wouldn't like to know.

_Beep_

I was roused from my stupor when I heard you coming out of the bathroom and your scent wafted through the room. I heard the shuffling of fabrics as you put your pants on and I knew you just got dressed.

_Beep_

A few minutes and I know you would walk out this room again. You're too kind to bring me here as not to taint the only remnant of our friendship that is my apartment, though I had to admit, that is where we first had sex, remember?

You deserve a good wife; someone able to make you breakfast in bed, someone to kiss you first thing in the morning at the first crack of your eyelids. Someone you could _make love_ with, without using condoms.

_Beep_

Someone like her. Not a love starved, lying hypocrite like me.

Now I'm just your whore, Kaoru. The one you fuck with, and with elastic condoms, too… but even for that single filthy right I want to be selfish…

_Beep_

There's the strange feeling again. The alarm sounded, insisting me to get up. I failed to notice its persistent noise a while ago.

I hoped you would stay longer. But the clock read that it's already four in the morning.

I heard the door close with a click.

and my tears fell.

_Beep…_

* * *

><p>Stone me to death, but don't flame me! Hahaha<p>

Keep the reviews coming folks..^^


	4. Fence

**First of all I apologize to everyone for not replying to your reviews.**

**Thank you for being there all the way! ^^ especially to saihei. She left me a death threat last chap. This one's for you!**

* * *

><p><strong>#4. Fence <strong>

(edited 01/07/12)

_I belong here, in this swamp near the pond. I've spent half of my life here, alone. But living those long years with only the meadows to accompany me – I admit –was quite lonely. I just wished I could share this peace with somebody. _

_There she is again, the girl from the nearby town_.

He never failed to catch ebony head every time she passed by, he grew used to her carefree laughter that he can hear even from this distance. Deep in his heart he had been nursing a wish: that someday, if luck allows it, she would even notice the barren thatch of his roof.

_And maybe I could invite her in for coffee, or maybe something else._ He thought. _She might… someday._

And that dream haunted him. A small bud of hope that helped him carry on his daily routine of watching her from his window.

The only thing that was his saving grace is the lonely home he kept on maintaining since his first wife died.

Well, let's not get to that part.

But this time he had a good look at her distressed form as her steps strayed away from the road. Wary eyes watched her as she flopped down facedown to the grass. He waited for her to get up but it seems that she wouldn't. Maybe she had fallen asleep. He ran outside to her spot, where tall but soft grass grew. She failed to sense him coming closer, so with utmost care he shoved the thick grass and he was stunned. From afar, he could only see her ebony hair swinging behind her; he had also assumed that she had a milky skin; so much unlike those people he used to see here in the village.

He didn't realize he had ogled her longer when she opened her eye and squinted at the sudden light on her eyes.

_I thought she would run screaming at the sight of my branded face but what I saw next was an amazing sight. Her eyes are so blue I thought it's the reflection of the sky._

"You're the Battousai." She said in a wistful voice.

_I didn't have to introduce myself though..._

Without answering her, he said instead. "You did well to come here. There is always a cure here when the heart is troubled."

For a moment she just stared at me so he continued speaking. It's quite hard for him not to scare her away since he had not associated with people so for so long.

"I've found myself here many times, that's why I live here"

_This is the demon from the pond?_

Kaoru stared, struck at the cross shaped scar on the man's face. Was it what they call the devil's mark?

The soft husky voice continued "..people wonder why I chose to live here so close to the swamp, but I think you had the hint. I could see it in your face a moment back…. The meadow has spoken to you too, hasn't it?"

She didn't know when the feeling of fear began to pass away. Somehow, this man seemed to belong here, so much a part of this quiet lonely place that his voice might have been the voice of the meadow itself.

"I didn't intend to come here, really" Kaoru found herself explaining. She didn't notice the light that lit up the man's face when she finally responded to his monologue. "..I always meant to come back, but this morning I just seemed to get here by accident."

"You must be hungry, It's high time for lunch; would you care for a bite?" he bid.

"I must have been gone for long..." She hitched herself awkwardly to her feet. Reminded of the time, she shook out her skirts. "I must go back," she said hastily

Her eyes were still fixed on him as she got up to her feet; He was quite taken aback when she addressed him by the demon's name. And it's just then that he noticed she was wearing kendo training clothes, he could still see traces of sweat on her clothes as the dust from the ground clung to her skin.

"you better not go back looking so," he said pointing to her wrinkled and soiled clothes.

With the irrational thinking of the people here, anyone could tell things about her. And he didn't want her to be another victim of their foolishness.

She scanned herself and a blush came up to her cheeks as she realized his point.

"Whatever it is, you can stand up to it better with a bit of food inside. Come along! It's no distance at all."

Kaoru wavered, but more than that, she was very curious. Whatever this strange man might be, he was certainly harmless and unexpectedly appealing. He moved ahead now, confident that she would accept his invitation. She hurried after him giving way to her own impulse. Late as it was, she was far from eager to return to the house.

The little hut with its lightly thatched roof slumped at one corner. It looked as though it could never survive a stiff wind, let alone a flood.

"There's a well behind the house, you can wash your face there if you like"

Kaoru let the bucket down and watched as the far-off circle of reflected sky rippled. The water was deliciously cold on her flushed face and she gulped it thirstily straight from the bucket. She then smoothed her hair and retied her hakama and then went into the little house.

Inside the small house was a table, a chest, a bedstead with a faded quilt and a few ancient kettles that hung about the clean swept hearth. He had already set the table when she came in. on the wooden table, a plate of small corn cake and a gourd filled with fresh goat's milk. He sat watching as the girl ate, taking nothing himself.

Probably, she thought too late, that was every bit of food he had!

Kaoru looked about her. "This is a neat room.." she said without thinking. It might be plain and bare but the way he kept everything in its dormant place gave her a feeling of peace.

"I'm Kamiya Kaoru, I teach children at my uncle's dojo, I moved in with them since my father died. I just came here often because it reminds me of my home town."

"Ah,… homesick" It was both an inquiry and a statement.

Tears threatened to fall from her eyes. No one, since she had come here had ever really cared for her feelings, except Megumi and Yahiko. She scarcely knew where to begin, but all at once, she was finding eager words for the happy days in Tokyo with her father, the training and the festivals. Then she came to her father's death to her flight here.

"So… would you tell me how I found you in that state earlier?"

"oh, that…" she chuckled then let out a long breath "my uncle dismissed me from the dojo. Some of my students started trouble in town."

"Oh, you practice swordsmanship?"

"My father taught me before I could learn my letters. Our sword style is one that protects people." She proudly said. He just nodded.

"My father didn't like violence. I could guess you are, too"

Totally ignoring her last statement, he just said "So in that case, we do have another thing in similar aside from our attraction to the meadows."

"You're a swordsman?"

"Once, I was patriot back then.. but that was a long time ago."

_He had fought in a war once_, she thought. There were so many questions she wanted to ask, but dared not to. yet one couldn't help but come out.

"but…. After all those years, being alone, don't you get lonely?"

_Ah,.. _he smiled"I am sometimes, but I am very much contented with what the meadows gave me," he looked at her "..I think it does the same to you.."

She smiled back at him, the first true one she gave someone since she came in this small town. She was right, not everyone is corrupted in this place. The meadows fulfilled its promise.

He spoke, looking at the empty space "The first I came here, I thought I won't be able to last against the floods. But I have no choice but to keep on trying." He chuckled, as if remembering something funny in the past. "This swamp usually flooded when it rained so I had to clean off the mud that gets inside the hut once the flood subsided. Luckily for me, I managed to keep this spot habitable until we both seemed to adjust… I also found it cozy just to be hidden among the tall grasses."

From his account, she could tell that he had grown weary, suffering those struggles all alone. She couldn't imagine how he really did it. For ten years, he had been battling against the floods. And he still managed to fit in, not to mention the indifference of the people of this town!

And then came enlightenment as she pondered his words.

"I have to go now" then she paused back, something prompted her to ask honestly "You have given me an answer haven't you? I think I know what you mean.."

He merely shook his head "the answer is in your heart, you can always hear it if you would only listen."

With one final smile, Kaoru trotted back with a lightness and freedom she had never known since the day she stepped in the harbor of this town. Battousai was far from the demon they told her about, but he surely had worked a charm conjuring away her rebellion. One thing must be done before she could truly be at peace. She took the path back to town and mustered up her courage as she reached the dojo's gate.

"No you didn't." Megumi shook her head in disbelief. "How did you dare?"

"Well, I stood up to him."

"You know everybody here doesn't stand a chance against his decision." Yahiko snapped.

"I talked to him, and asked him for a second chance. I could tell he was also surprised… but I just did it"

There was silence between the two of them and then Megumi burst into giggles. "You really have a way of surprising people Kaoru."

"Thanks to your demon, I think I was enchanted.." Kaoru said between Megumi's mirth.

Megumi abruptly stopped "..enchanted?"

The younger woman leaned forward "I met the man who lives down in the meadow. It was he who gave me the encouragement."

Megumi and Yahiko exchanged glances, and then an anxious frown marred the doctor's face.

"You mean you actually conversed with him?"

"I went into his house and ate his food…but I was joking around being enchanted or something. He's the gentlest person you'd ever saw." She convinced them "..I'm sure you'd like him Yahiko, he also practices swordsmanship.."

At this Yahiko's head perked up. The little boy had been longing to have an older brother who could train him to be stronger and teach him his principles, instead of a father with high expectations. Thinking she might have earned Yahiko's approval –

"Kaoru," Megumi regarded her cousin seriously, easing down any air of amusement. "You'd better not tell anyone about meeting this man."

"Why? Megumi.. Don't tell me you believe he's a demon?"

"Of course not! I suppose those are just malicious rumors. But no one here in town has anything to do with the Battousai"

"Why on earth not? why is it so dreadful?"

Megumi hesitated. "I can't tell you exactly… the likes of him are queer stubborn people. They do not believe in Gods.

"What difference does that make? He is as kind and as good as…. you are! I could swear to it!"

Megumi looked even more distraught. "How can you be so sure? They cause trouble everywhere they go. I've heard in some places they hanged the likes of them. The Battousai and his wife were just lucky to be branded and driven out of that place. They were thankful enough just to be let alone here."

_A wife._ Kaoru thought. "He has a wife?" she asked.

"long dead." Yahiko cut in "..she died because of a disease, rumors said that the Battousai killed her to end her life of suffering with him.. those were just rumors though, not sure if it's true."

"but, has he ever done any harm?" she asked instead.

"No,..perhaps. I'm not sure though there's been talk. I know father would be mad if he heard about this. Promise me you won't go there again." The older woman implored.

Kaoru suddenly contemplated on the information revealed to her. But it still is not enough to stop her from going back. She looked down at the floor, all the patience to understand the warning turning to defiance.

"I can't promise that.. I just can't. I'm sorry but he was good to me, and he was very lonely."

"I know you mean to be kind." Megumi insisted "..but you are very young, you don't understand fully enough how sometimes evil can seem innocent and harmless. It's dangerous for you to see that man. You must believe me."

Kaoru walked to the kitchen and started on her chores, knowing she looked stubborn and ungrateful. She felt the rebellion coiling tighter again. Everything had been okay since she came from the meadow, now everything was tangled up again.

Only one thing was sure. That secret place, where clear sunlight and freedom and peace, was definitely worth risking going back to.

But, the following days didn't seem to agree with her resolve. She had to bide for two weeks before she could find another opportunity to visit the meadows. She would tend gardens to weed, and flax the first crops in the hilly slopes above the town. Finally, one hot afternoon, Kaoru finished her stint of onion rows a little early. So gathering her duty skirt, she hurried to the meadows.

This routine went on every time she finished her chores early. On some times, she would even sneak leftovers of cornbread from the house and share it with him.

Kaoru heard a sharp ring of an axe as she neared the pond. She instantly recognized his body, coiling with strength as he swung his axe.

"What a pile of wood, and on a hot day!" Kaoru giddily ran to him.

Wiping sweat on his forehead, he faced her "Just enough for the winter to come. It's better to dry these while the weather is at it."

"here" She said, handing the wrapped cornbread to him.

"thanks" he dropped the axe and led her inside.

"I could tell you're still having a hard time at the fields?" he inquired, aware that she's been sneaking from work just to visit him.

"yeah, I just managed to finish early so I could go here. And anyway, I have told my cousins about you…"

He went still when he heard her statement and when she noticed this, she assured him

"don't worry, they are the kindest people here.. you know the doctor Megumi?.."

He smiled "..ah, that woman, of course, she had given this one her services once."

"you were sick?" she asked

".. no, someone else.."

"..your wife?" she blurted out.

_Oh no. _She clamped her hand on her mouth. She felt very guilty for asking about that issue. She should've known better than to remind him of a bitter memory_._ She might not know his history but she also doesn't have the right to pry in just like that.

"..I'm sorry" She held onto his arms and his reflex was fast, he hauled her on the floor, hovering above her. He stayed like that long enough to study her face. Her chest heaved up and down in utter shock and.. fear?

He did not speak, he just stared at her with guarded eyes and before he realized it, his had drawn his face nearer to her in a trance. Kaoru held her breath and froze as she felt his lips lightly drifting over hers.

In a split second, he stood up and turned his back to her. The young woman shakily stood up and made a polite bow to excuse herself for what she did and walked straight to the door. Silently berating herself, _How can I face him again?_

He almost slipped out of his control when he brushed his lips to her.

_Shit!_

He wasn't used to someone touching him affectionately, not before his late wife…

He didn't even look back to see her make her exit as resisted the urge to plead her to stay. Everything's going on a fast pace between the two of them.. and he didn't want her to know his story just yet. She's too innocent to be blemished by the darkness he knew inside him. And what he was most afraid of is the knowledge of that dark part of him that wanted to claim one blue eyed angel.

Battousai shook his head. Maybe the heat really does strange things to his head.

He walked to the door, trying to keep his mind occupied of other things. Besides, piles of wood are waiting to be stacked outside.

Kaoru was tempted to go back to the meadows the following days, but guilt still clawed at her. She had lots of free time, since harvest was over and winter slowly approaches with its gloomy clouds.

And to make things worse, an epidemic spread over Aizu that attacked mostly children. Megumi, as a doctor, had to go to houses, bleeding patients and giving them medicine. The doctor barely slept, so Kaoru had to look over the house for a while. During one cold afternoon, she noticed Yahiko's insistent coughing.

"How long have you been coughing like that?" she demanded, "let me feel your arm!"

He was burning with fever. Tears of weakness and protest ran down Yahiko's cheeks as Kaoru took off the younger child's socks. She deeply understood how he didn't want to cause any more trouble, but he was seriously ill, and Megumi was not even there. When her uncle came home, he was very furious, and Kaoru expected that he would vent all of his anger at her.

Kaoru was just about to leave and fetch Megumi when she heard a knock.

"Good gracious Megumi! I was about to fetch you! Yahiko's burning with fever!"

For four long hours, Kaoru labored at Megumi's bidding. She boiled water, brought medicinal plants and sliced some onions which the doctor used as a poultice to Yahiko's chest.

Later, Megumi rose up to her feet. There are others I must tend to tomorrow,… keep him warm, I'll just go upstairs to catch a bit of sleep."

With fingers so heavy from fatigue and fear, Kaoru busied herself to prepare a meal which none of them could eat.. Her own lungs ached with every sighing breath that Yahiko drew.

Then without warning, there was an approaching sound of stamping feet and murmuring voices, gathering volume in the roadway outside. There was a crashing knock on the outer door. Even Megumi stopped halfway from the stairs to meet her eye in consternation. Hiro reached the door in one stride and flung it open.

"How dare you! Don't you know that there is illness here?"

"we know right enough that there's illness everywhere. We need your help to stop it" a voice replied

"what do you want?"

"Come along with us, were going for the demon"

"get out of here!" ordered Hiro. "I have no time to listen to your foolishness!"

"is it foolishness that there's sick in every house in this town?" another voice shouted "One child died today, and that makes three dead, and it's the demon's doing!"

"whose doing? What are you driving at?"

"The Battousai… down at the pond. He's been a curse on this town for years because of his existence!"

The voices sounded hysterical "we should have run him out long ago."

"Now he's put a curse on our children! God knows how many more will be dead before morning!"

Kaoru had less than overheard the shouting, she stood, heart thumping in her chest at the implication of what,- or perhaps who those accusing voices referred to.

_Uncle.. you wouldn't.._

"I'll have nothing to do with it!" Her ears grasped her uncle's voice.

"you'd better hold with it! Better look to the friend of the demon in your own household! Ask that mighty niece of yours where she spend her time!" a shrill voice shouted "ask her what she knows about your child's sickness!"

"Be gone from my house! He roared his caution drowned in fury. "How dare you speak ill of my family! Anyone who dared to speak of my household like that would have me to reckon with!"

There was silence.

Kaoru's rebellion against her uncle melted away upon hearing him say those words. Now she understood why his father entrusted her to him.

"what are we wasting time for? If you won't come, there's plenty more in town that will."

They retreated down the pathway, their voices fading off into the night. For a moment there was no sound but Yahiko's tortured breathing. Kaoru stood clinging to the wooden table's edge. Now the new fear that was stifling her broke from her lips in an anguished whisper.

"What will they do to him?"

Megumi looked at her in alarm, and Hiro's black brows drew together darkly. "What concern is that of yours?"

"I know him!" he cried "He's just a poor lonely man! Will they harm him?"

"This is Aizu," answered Hiro sternly "they will abide by the law. They will bring him to trial, I suppose. That is, if he can prove himself innocent."

"But, what will they do to him right now –tonight – before the trial?"

"How do I know? Leave off your questions Kaoru. Isn't there trouble enough in our own house tonight?" he lowered himself into a chair and sunk his head in his hands.

"Go get some sleep, Kaoru. You need to rest, too." Megumi urged.

Kaoru stared from one to the other, half frantic with helplessness. _No one's going to do something about it. _

Unable to stop herself, she burst into tears and ran to her room.

Upstairs, she leaned against the door, trying to collect her wits. She would HAVE to get to Battousai, no matter what happened. She would not let him face that mob alone… If she could get in time to warn him – well, that was as far as she could see just now.

Kaoru snatched her cloak for the peg carrying her leather boots in one hand. Trying not to make any noise; she crept down the stairs and went through the back chamber instead and let herself out of the shed door into the garden. She could hear shouts in the distance. Slipping hurriedly into her boots, she fled along the roadway.

She kept her fast pace and ignored the weeds that clung to her clothes as she raced to the direction of the meadows. She only stopped and leaned against a tree for an instant to catch her breath. The crowd was gathering, a good twenty men and boys and a few women, carrying pine torches. In the hoarse shouting and the heedless screaming of the women there was a mounting violence, and a terror she had never known before which closed over her mind like a fog. Clearing her mind again, she darted from tree to tree finally reaching the meadows.

She had never seen the meadows by moonlight. They still lay serene and still, wrapped in thin veils of drifting mist. She found the familiar path easily, passed the dark clump of willows, the deep shining pool of the pond and a faint reddish glow that must be Battousai's window.

His door was not even bolted. The familiar cozy feel started to engulf her again, distracting her motives. But when she took a step inside, she was knocked back to the wall by someone.

She felt bare, warm skin against her cold cheeks. Before she knew who it was, she was swiftly released, still shocked by the unexpected attack.

"What are you doing here?"

Kaoru didn't even know where to begin so she took off her cloak, drew it across his naked shoulders and tugged him by the arm hysterically.

"They are after you! They were many! The torches! To put you to trial – there's no time left!"

She mustered up all her courage to tell him. "The townsfolk are out to get you! We have to hurry Battousai! They might be over at the South road now, in a few minutes they'll-"

Battousai was as still as can be. No signs of panic crossed his stern expression.

"they still haven't learnt their lessons well, have they?"

She caught his sneer. "Wha-what are you talking about? We have to get out of here!" Kaoru kept on tugging his arm.

Her frantic attempts to drag him out was stopped when he broke from her grip,

"How about you? Why are you still here? Aren't you going to cast me away like the others?

_His trauma,_ Kaoru thought. Then she noticed the awkward silence and heavy air beginning to surround them

"Battousai?"

"you took the risk to be close to me.."

She froze to the spot not really knowing what and how to answer back as he shot her a menacing look.. his eyes have changed.

"My sweet little Kaoru… " he took a step closer. She shivered at the way he addressed her, but only because it sounded sick and lewd, and she hoped she couldn't feel worse.

In a brief moment she caught herself locked between his body and the wall again. But this time, he has no intention of freeing her. She wasn't sure whether to be worried or afraid; all she knew is that she is facing a totally different person.

"stop this, you're scaring me."

That statement only seemed to fuel his blitheness.

"Oh, I'm scaring you all right" he said as his face nuzzled her neck, his teeth nibbling on the exposed skin he found there.

"ah!" she let out a moan as he started to move his body over hers.

Their bodies were a perfect accord as he fitted her curves over his muscled ones.

Her body welcomed the warmth of his as he grinds his body over her –Just like stones striking to make fire. She couldn't control the pleasurable sensations coursing through her, and hearing him making strangled moans wasn't helping her sanity a bit. It's a shame she didn't even have time to apologize to him about their last meeting. If only the situation is not as worse as it is, she wouldn't have to struggle over her conscience.

Somewhere in the back of her mind, she could feel something hot and hard poking her navel and it seemed to twitch in their middle. And before she could react, he hauled her up against the wall and his body, bracing her weight with his hips, the position allowed his straining length to press hard just outside her core.

Her damp skirt rode up to her waist, making it hard for her feet to reach the floor. In an attempt to touch her toes to the floor, she rubbed against a sensitive part of him causing him to grunt. Moving around made the contact of their genitals harder so she just had to be still.

He took her mouth again in a fierce kiss, showing her where the dominance lay. His tongue gained entrance to her mouth as he savored the feel of her soft body. He could tell by the movements of her mouth that she was frustrated enough. He wanted to rid her of any doubt so he caught her tongue and took suckle.

Kaoru shuddered as she felt his demanding kiss and she whimpered.

"Yes, fear me… " he whispered between dipping his tongue in her mouth

Kaoru having not yet lost her right mind pushed against him but to no avail,

"let go of me! Stop this!"

"no woman, you will want this as much as I do, " he breathed "and don't try stopping me…" he nibbled her bottom lip ".. cause I won't let you. Your body belongs to me.." his hand traced its way up her legs and pushed her hips hard against his. "…Your soul, your essence, everything you are became mine since you stepped into the meadows. And I'M going to show you who you belonged to, right now."

As much as she wanted to help him escape, she now wished the townsfolk would come sooner.

_What's taking them so long?_

Battousai seemed to lose all control when he ripped Kaoru's bodice open, his hot mouth closed around one pink nipple, and his tongue felt too good, dancing over her breast like liquid fire as it swept it to hard pebbles.

He held her immobile, as she tried to keep herself sane. She tried to pry his head away from the assault with her free hands, but gently as not to hurt him. This persona is totally unknown to her and provoking anger might not be a good option.

_"….sometimes evil can seem innocent and harmless"_

After lavishing attention to her now flushed chest, he let himself withdraw a bit, looking at her with eyes blazing with uncontrolled lust.

His eyes were like molten fire and she was caught by its gaze.

_"..It's dangerous for you to see that man, you must believe me.."_

The rest of her thoughts flew away when he dropped her to her feet and roughly pulled her skirt down, ripping the coarse fabric. It was too late before she found out that her boots had fallen off as the coldness of the evening chilled her bare legs that she had to push her leg together in an attempt to hide herself from his hungry scrutiny.

He growled at the sight she made. His arms suddenly came around her waist and legs as he strode to lay her on the small bed. Out of the blue, she heard faint shouting from a distance.

_They're here!_

He snarled upon noticing the disturbance, his lust, not yet slaked, only made the fury in his veins lethal.

The shouting started to become clear as they drew closer

"Kill the demon!"

She jerked upright, haphazardly wrapping her nakedness in alarm. Then she heard something hit the roof.. and then she smelled something burning.

_They're burning the house!_

More torches were thrown at the roof and some even went behind the hut to set the house on fire._  
><em>His head snapped to where the noises came from and something in the air surged with his emotions as the fires started to spread. It took her seconds to realize that no smoke hung in the air to choke them.

But the heat was as scorching, a complete manifestation of the Battousai's passion and desire for her.

His form loomed her sight, It's as if the flames seemed to tame with his very presence..

She finally dared to study his appearance. In this chilly night, he wasn't wearing a top when she came in and his movements felt heavy.

at first she thought it was the fire's illumination- His eyes, his stealth.

_The Demon._

If only she had listened?

NO. She loves this man – but it was too late. She couldn't face her uncle Hiro, not Megumi and most especially, not Yahiko.

When his eyes fell on the goddess in front of him again, he hastily ripped off his trousers and climbed on top of her. The heavy air of arousal matched with the rapidly spreading fire outside. As he slithered over her, she felt his length rub against her legs, finally freed from its restraints; she wouldn't have to look at it to know its size.

He lingered lower on her belly and then spread both of her legs as he kissed his way down.

Until his breath reached the band of her underclothes. She could hear him hiss in restraint as he ripped the offending material.

Slicked in sweat and arousal, he took in the scent of her moist area and gave it a tentative lick. He pushed his tongue to her core as he got lost to her taste.

It felt heavenly but it felt sinful. _It IS sinful._ To have done this at the first place is already a sin.. and with a man she barely know for a few meetings and a single kiss.

He licked and sucked her as if he couldn't get enough of her taste as she felt closer to that brink.

He went faster, liking the sound of her cries as she bucked her hips to meet his questing tongue. He spread her nether lips wide and inserted two fingers inside as he drove his tongue faster. To heighten the assault, he lightly scarped his teeth over her sensitive bud and she finally came first time with earth shattering intensity.

For Battousai, it was heavenly, feeling her warmth cascade her core as he drank it greedily.

He felt his length jerk in response to her ecstasy, wanting to be finally inside her all this time. So he climbed back and kissed her as she shuddered with the aftershocks of her orgasm.

He didn't need to ask, as he bathed his tip with her juices. He braced himself on both hands and began to push inside.

Even with the lubrication, she wasn't sure if she could accommodate him. It was only then when she felt him probing her entrance, did she understand how it felt like to be ripped apart literally. In attempt to banish the shearing pain, she hung onto him like a lifeline. He slid slowly, enjoying his invasion of her virginity. Inch by inch, he went deeper; time by time, he would pull back slightly only to push back deeper.

The feel of her adjusting to him almost drew him to the edge, so he suddenly went faster ignoring her cries. He wanted to hurt her, hearing her screaming his name as he taught her body the fires only he can summon from her.

The demon in him rejoiced as he felt her melt against him. The overwhelming pleasure sent her again to that summit she never wanted to leave again.

He slid out of her and moved behind her. He pushed her forward to the bed and bent down behind her, sliding back inside her from behind, the position only making the sensations intense. His right hand sought her still quivering bud and he started to rub it as he took her again in long, slow strokes.

"no, I'm still sensitive down there, your finger – ah!" he made circular motions with his calloused finger as he began thrusting faster behind her. Not being able to control himself anymire, he pounded into her until she couldn't tell where pleasure began and where pain ended.

"nh… K-Kaoru.. ah.." he moaned in exertion. Then, he finally came, the release as strong as the fires consuming the house around them.

His hands undid her. Her legs almost felt like jelly from the tremors that wreaked her body the third time.

She let him have his way with her; let him vent all his fury in her. She felt as if she had been a tool to prevent further damage. And now she had served her purpose…

She could die now without regrets.

The night breeze stirred her awake. The wind soothed her sore body and it was only then before she realized that she's not in the hut anymore. There was no roof, no walls…even the bed was gone. Her cloak was the only thing that kept her decent.

_I'm still alive_

She feigned sleep when she felt being lifted by strong arms. His naked chest glistened with the embers, the _sleeping _woman, a treasure he held protectively in his embrace.

Battousai carried her body among scorched corpses and the ruins of the once homely hut. The familiar scent of ginger and her own scent clung on his chest as he rested her head on his jaw. They shouldn't have taken him so lightly. If not for her, he might have done worse to the whole town tonight. Battousai knew how she despised violence, and he was sure it would be very hard for her to forgive him.

He bent down and slightly brushed his lips on hers. He smiled as his eyes caught the mark he left just above her breasts. Pulling the cloak closed over her naked body, male pride and possessiveness overwhelmed him.

They might have deprived him of the meadows, but they can't deny him his woman.

_"… I am VERY MUCH contented with what the meadows gave me.._

_..And I won't give her back."_

_Owari_

* * *

><p>A long one eh?...<p>

I just got this little idea about the Quakers and the Puritans I have read from a history book and thought Kenshin's X mark would be a very useful detail for the "brand" that the Quakers inflict on Puritans as a mark of rebellion… or heresy (I think).

I'm sorry I'm very blunt on my lemons… I hope you liked this long piece. I had trouble making this short enough…(yeah, this is the shortest version possible) for you to read. I hope I didn't left important details out and didn't confuse you…

I'm actually planning to write a special Christmas one shot, but I got this up instead (I can't put this up on the 25th since there'll be no internet for me up there in the mountains T-T)

I'll be expecting lots of reviews when I get back! So please click the review button and GIVE IT TO ME BABY!

Please

Please

Please

Make me happy this Christmas!

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY NEW YEAR TO EVERYONE! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

(headdesk)


End file.
